


Electric Boogaloo

by DoreyG



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (It made me wince to write it so I feel this is an appropriate warning), (Pretty much), Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Damage to electronics, Drabble, Gen, Pokemon fusion, Tony has a Raichu, Tony-centric, based on art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You took a nap on JARVIS," he says, disbelievingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electric Boogaloo

"You took a nap on JARVIS," he says, disbelievingly.

His Raichu gives him an innocent look, wags his tail like he can see absolutely nothing wrong with this entire picture.

"You took a nap," he repeats, slightly slower just to encapsulate the whole _horror_ of this situation, "on _JARVIS_."

His Raichu yawns, wags his tail again, looks completely cheerful like only a Raichu can. It's something about those cheeks, those squashy cheeks, those squashy cheeks that you just want to smoosh despite risk of paralysis and electrocution and all other kinds of lovely things.

"You. Took. A. Nap." He still tries one last time; though he's aware, with that last thought, that he's already lost the battle, "On. _JARVIS_!"

And his Raichu...

Rolls onto his back, gives another yawn and innocently closes his eyes.

...Right.

"It's a good thing I have backups," he grumbles, mostly to himself, and turns on his heel. Perfectly ready to go find a nice wall for banging his head against.

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that out of the 6 fics I've posted lately, 3 have been Pokemon fusions.
> 
> I have minimal regrets.
> 
> (Also, the art piece that I vaguely based this on: http://meowvgonspengler.tumblr.com/post/91706931222/hopping-aboard-the-pokemon-shaming-train
> 
> Which is pretty great and definitely worth checking out!)


End file.
